<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Help Falling by PhenomenalAsterisk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192911">Can't Help Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalAsterisk/pseuds/PhenomenalAsterisk'>PhenomenalAsterisk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phe's 25 Days of Drarry 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Christmas Lights, Dating, Domestic, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Holidays, M/M, Oral Sex, Stress Baking, therapy for everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalAsterisk/pseuds/PhenomenalAsterisk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry Potter,” Draco purred. He leaned in conspiratorially and gave Harry an honest-to-god leer. “Is this an attempt to chat me up?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phe's 25 Days of Drarry 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. August</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is a part of the 25 Days of Drarry event. I’ve rearranged the 25 early-bird prompts to my liking to form four fics, a cracky Christmas Party one, an angst-adjacent get-together, a ridiculous Mall Santa AU, and this cute dating fic. I’ll post a chapter a day leading up to Christmas.</p><p>A thousand thank-yous to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinking_Ship">The_Sinking_Ship</a> for the time she spent making this story so much better than it started. You're a wonder!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry hadn’t planned to abandon his friends at the pub to go on the pull, especially not his first week back in London. It wasn’t that he was extraordinarily drunk, or exceedingly rude — he was only a few pints in, and he’d already spent a few evenings with the old Gryffindor gang. He’d made the rounds at the Burrow and settled back into Grimmauld Place after his long absence. Surely he deserved a night to leave their rowdy corner and see to his own wants.</p>
<p><i> “Harry,” </i>he heard the little voice of his therapist in his head. <i>“You don’t need to make excuses for putting yourself first.”</i></p>
<p>Harry had four years to himself, and damn, he’d needed them. There had been lots of therapy, travel, hobby hunting— some time to his goddamn self to do as he wanted, simply because he could. That was how he found himself at a Muggle culinary school, taking up jiu-jitsu, and having a gay awakening with a beefy stranger at the Grand Canyon. </p>
<p>The prospect of finally returning to London caused Harry some trepidation. He was wary of finding himself in a situation where he could be taken advantage of, pushed and prodded to meet someone else’s needs, as he was at Hogwarts. But in the end, he’d just been lonely. At least after four years of quality therapy (in person, over floo, and even some mundane video chats when he was far enough overseas), both he and his therapist were confident he could find a way to flourish in a place he could call home.</p>
<p>Which brought him here, to a trendy Diagon Alley pub, striding away from his friends towards a beautiful man - one he hadn’t really thought about since the war. </p>
<p>Harry was several pints in when he saw him, leaning against the bar, a glimpse of white hair, a high pompadour of peroxide-white, and a blood-red scarf slashed around his throat. Wait, a scarf? In August? Harry snorted at the pretension, but couldn’t deny it looked good on the man. It was a nice colour. It reminded him of the cardinals he’d seen back in America, that solitary red standing out against his snowy skin. Questionable fashion choices aside, he looked a dream, and Harry felt a surge of something—serendipity? fate? desperation? — pushing him to reach out to snatch a sleeve, to put a bit of himself into this man’s life in return for the impression left on his own.  </p>
<p>“Draco?” </p>
<p>His head turned, eyebrows high. “Yes?” His eyes flicked down, a quick once over and back to Harry’s face, but otherwise gave no indication he was surprised to see The Boy Who Had Been Missing For The Past Four Years. </p>
<p>“Potter.”</p>
<p>Harry hazarded a timid smile and continued hopefully. “Haven’t seen you in ages.”</p>
<p>A complete lack of response from the tall man had Harry fighting to keep the smile from sliding off his face. He tried again. “Hi. You look good.” </p>
<p>Draco cocked his head then, as he considered Harry.  “Thanks, Potter,” he finally drawled, apparently having decided the effort was worth a response. Draco's gaze lingered on Harry’s broad shoulders, his trim dark beard, finally returning to his green eyes. Draco’s mouth curved in a hint of a smirk as he continued generously, “You’re looking quite well yourself. What can I do for you?” </p>
<p>Harry took a steadying breath, heartened by the fact that he had moved beyond one word answers. “Just thought I’d say hi. Wanted to catch up.” Harry went in for a galleon and sidled himself onto a bar stool, making his intentions at an actual conversation clear.</p>
<p>One of Draco’s eyebrows lifted in a perfect arch and Harry couldn’t help but swallow, wondering faintly if he’d somehow managed to cock it up already.  </p>
<p>“To ‘catch up’?” Draco mused, followed by a pause as dramatic as his fade. “With me?” His smirk left all the unpleasant history unsaid. </p>
<p>Harry felt the colour creeping up his neck. At least Draco seemed more amused than affronted. Harry cleared his throat, then decided to err on the side of valor and blundered ahead. </p>
<p>“I know we never really got on,” Harry said. </p>
<p>Draco snorted and Harry grinned at the crack in his cool facade. </p>
<p>“But I’ve spent much of the past four years learning how to put the past behind me,” Harry continued. “And, ah, well…” He coughed and forced himself to meet Draco’s eyes, even if he took the scenic route up Draco’s long legs to get there. “You look good.” </p>
<p> Draco smiled and Harry knew it wasn’t just the drink causing his cheeks to warm.</p>
<p>“Harry Potter,” Draco purred and Harry felt the blood making its way to his face rush back down to his groin at the low murmur of his voice. Draco leaned in conspiratorially and gave Harry an honest-to-god leer. “Is this an attempt to chat me up?”</p>
<p>“Ahhhhh… yes?” Harry gave another crooked smile and cocked his own eyebrow, catching himself short of throwing out some jazz hands. </p>
<p>Harry had never seen Draco smile so widely. Apparently dorky was in. </p>
<p>“Alright. Buy me a drink then, Potter. Let’s see what you’ve got.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. September</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco removed his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. This day was not going well. There was only so much he could do to appease the bureaucracy of St Mungo’s before his daily allotment of fucks expired. </p>
<p>The one bright spot on this bitter day were his plans with Harry. After closing down the pub that first night, it was all too easy to find excuses to see each other. They'd already been on a handful of dates and exchanged owls on and off all day, arranging details for another. Only now he was leaving work much later than he'd intended, thanks to the asinine presentation he'd been told to prepare, meaning he wouldn’t have time to decompress and bathe away his work stress before meeting up with Harry. </p>
<p>He tossed the last of his reports into his outgoing tray, and they vanished with a pop, taking with them the last bits of evidence of the shitty work week. Draco scrubbed his face in an attempt to jolt some energy back into his drained body. He would be fine, with or without a preparatory bubble-bath. He was going to have an enjoyable evening with his maybe-boyfriend and hopefully, end up spending the night together with his definitely-boyfriend. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?</p>
<p>Draco was walking out the door of St Mungo’s, glancing again at his watch to try and calculate how much time he had to slough off his work life when he heard a familiar voice.</p>
<p>“Draco!” </p>
<p>Draco missed a step and whipped his head around.  “Harry!”</p>
<p>Harry was standing several feet away in the twilight, wrapped in a long coat and holding two steaming takeaway cups. He looked a mess, his dark curls tangled beneath a green beanie and his beard on the wrong side of scraggly, but he had the most beatific smile on his face and Draco felt his body relax at the sight of him. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here? I thought we weren’t meeting for another hour?” </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, we weren’t, but, um.” Harry ducked his head and looked back at Draco through his eyelashes. “I missed you.”</p>
<p> Draco moved closer to Harry as if drawn by a magnet. How was it this sweet, soft man had decided Draco was worthy of his attention? More importantly, how could Draco convince him that wasn’t a mistake?</p>
<p> “And you’ve had a rotten week.” Harry looked embarrassed. </p>
<p>Draco wondered if Harry thought of himself as needy, wanting to see his boyfriend early when they already had plans. Would he feel better or worse to know Draco felt just as greedy? He was edging inexorably closer, smiling encouragingly at Harry’s charming bluster.</p>
<p>“So I just thought I might surprise you—” By now Draco had entered his personal space and Harry breathed through the next sentence, spreading his arms wider so Draco could step into his embrace without spilling the drinks “—with some hot beverages in case you—” Draco finally was close enough to press his lips to Harry’s and melt into a kiss.</p>
<p>After a few moments of gentle snogging, Draco pulled back to look down at Harry, wet lips gleaming in a wide smile. </p>
<p>"You've made my day so much better already." He stepped away and waved a hand down at his scrubs. "Unfortunately, I must change out of this before any date activities commence. But if you don't mind a side-along to my place, I can change, and then I'll be all yours."</p>
<p>Harry grinned back and passed him one of the cups. His lips were pressed into a smirk as if fighting the urge to say something salacious. He nodded and answered simply, "Nothing would make me happier."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. October</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In no time at all, Harry and Draco became a package deal. </p>
<p>Harry won Draco over with goofy grins and unabashed affection. He was just so earnest it was nearly overwhelming. Draco was used to couching his emotions in pithy remarks, keeping the depth of his feelings hidden to keep them safe from harm. Harry had no such compunction. He was effusive with his praise and free with his physical intimacy, which was a bonus as the compact little Gryffindor was really bloody fit. </p>
<p>Harry had the irritating habit of turning the most twee, cliche dates into a genuinely entertaining experience. He treated Draco to a trip around the London Eye, which sounded absolutely stupid when Harry first suggested it. Somehow with Harry it became the perfect opportunity to snuggle up like any other insipidly romantic couple, sneaking kisses as they floated over the city. </p>
<p>In return, Draco treated Harry to trashy movies with his gang of friends at his flat. He casually flaunted their relationship in front of the other Slytherins in a way that made Harry feel at ease. He didn’t have to climb any hurdles to fit himself into Draco’s life— he simply <i>was.</i> They watched campy Muggle horror films with his old yearmates and played drinking games about the most absurd things.</p>
<p>Draco insinuated himself into Harry’s own friend group with the nonchalance of a cat swiping glassware off a table. He didn’t allow anyone to question his place at pub nights, with Harry tucked into his shoulder. Any awkward uncertainties rolled off Draco’s back with a self-deprecating smile and an offhand joke. </p>
<p>To the surprise of Harry’s friends, Draco was very likeable. He was friendly and talkative, and so much more down to earth now, four years out from the war. He’d truly left the past behind him, and Harry was a mite envious that Draco hadn’t needed to travel the world in order to do so. </p>
<p>“Therapy!” Draco smiled when Ron mentioned it. “Highly recommended! That’s my secret.” </p>
<p>Draco was smiling with the Malfoy confidence of someone who was not the least bit embarrassed by that fact, and Hermione brought him into a conversation about destigmatizing the need for mind healers and the scarcity of such professionals within the wizarding world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One night Harry answered a surprise floo call to find Draco coming through with a small gift bag in his hands. He pushed his hair behind his ear a bit nervously as he handed it over.</p>
<p> “Listen, I know this thing we have is still new, but I really fucking like you, Harry. So when I saw this, it made me think of you, and I had to get it.” </p>
<p>Harry was surprised at Draco's nerves. If the rambling wasn't clue enough, the fiddling with his hair was a dead giveaway that the taller man was feeling antsy. Harry rooted through the tissue paper to pull out a small glass stag with a green ribbon attached. </p>
<p>“I’m realising it is a bit odd to give out Christmas ornaments in October. But it’s your Patronus! And I remember what you said about your dad, so I—” Draco cut off with a hrmph as Harry pulled him down close by the collar and pressed his lips firmly to Draco's. When the nervous edge seemed to ease from his frame Harry released him with a tender smile. </p>
<p>“Draco, it’s perfect. This is gorgeous." He looked fondly down at the glass figure, then back at Draco, eyes shining. "You’re just perfect. Perfect for me.” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist then, pressing his body alongside Draco's like they were made to fit. “And for what it’s worth, I love you too.” </p>
<p>Draco’s mouth dropped open in a sofi<i> oh,</i> his cheeks flushing beautifully, and Harry bounced onto his tiptoes for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. November</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was fighting with fairy lights. It was not fun. It was not festive. It was tedious at best and he was nursing the beginnings of a migraine. </p><p>He had foolishly assumed he was going to spend a relaxing day with his boyfriend getting into the holiday spirit. </p><p>Unfortunately, Harry had not meant that euphemistically. He’d pulled a box of sad decor out of the attic, cobwebs still clinging to his fringe, and looked at Draco with such a pathetically hopeful expression that he couldn’t possibly refuse the git. </p><p>Now Draco was half entangled in a maelstrom of colourful fairy lights. He’d been trying to sort out the mess for the past fifteen minutes while Harry unwrapped the knickknacks and ornaments he’d collected over the years. </p><p>Harry was Christmas cheer personified, and it wasn’t even December yet, the daffy bastard. His eyes crinkled with delight, humming happily as he worked. </p><p>When Harry finished placing his whosits and whatsits, he turned to see Draco sitting dumbly in the middle of a nest of lights, long since having abandoned his task. Draco scowled at him from the floor, but Harry only huffed a laugh, smiling as if it was cute. </p><p>“Having trouble?” </p><p>Harry knelt down beside Draco, pulling one of the ends free and plugged it in. The soft lights turned Draco’s pale skin into a kaleidoscope of colour. Harry gazed at him in the glow and smiled softly. It would all be rather sentimental if Draco wasn’t so thoroughly done with this Muggle rubbish.</p><p>But this was his boyfriend, and he did rather love him, so Draco bit his tongue in an effort not to shit all over sweet Harry’s mushy heart. </p><p>Likewise, Draco was Harry’s boyfriend. And after several weeks together, he could read him just as well. Harry’s smile wilted in concern. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Draco?”</p><p>Draco dropped his eyes to the infuriating strands of lights around him and blew out a deep breath, trying to temper his frustration before he finally spoke. He opened and closed his mouth a few times in fits and starts before simply grabbing a handful of lights to shake at Harry. “They have charms for this, you know?!”</p><p>Harry nodded, a smile quirking up the edge of his mouth. “Well, I don’t know them,” he said, shrugging lightly.</p><p>Draco scoffed and crossed his arms, giving up all pretence of trying to help. "Honestly, I don't know why we're doing this at all!" He was being a grump and he knew it, spoiling the cosy atmosphere with his sour attitude. But recognizing the problem wasn't enough for Draco to know how to fix it. </p><p>Harry didn't call him out on it, just let him sulk in silence as he worked to fix the mess Draco had made.</p><p>“I like the lights,” Harry said eventually. “Always have. They’re my favourite part of Christmas.” </p><p>Draco felt a whiff of guilt at making Harry feel like he had to explain himself, then stuffed it right back down with his own petulance. </p><p>“Really the only part of Christmas I enjoyed.” Harry’s hands were moving methodically now, easily separating the lights into the neat pile that had eluded Draco. </p><p>“My childhood was... “ he hesitated, and frowned. “Awful really.” Harry was chewing his lip again, eyes trained only on the lights as he worked through them. Draco didn’t dare interrupt him, just let Harry move through his thoughts as he moved through the mess of lights. “Abusive, more accurately.” His eyes barely flicked to Draco’s and back down. </p><p>“So I never got to celebrate Christmas, really. Not until Hogwarts," he amended. "No presents or fancy dinners or trips. But...” He sighed. “I did always help with the decorating.” He smiled weakly, coiling the last of the lights into a little pile. Harry let out a big breath and turned fully to face Draco. “So I like the lights.”</p><p> A beat passed. </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>Draco didn't know what else to say. Instead of trying to find words, he took Harry’s hands firmly in his own. </p><p>How did he make it seem so easy? Just opening his heart as casually as the front door and touring Draco through all his childhood trauma. No matter that Draco had been a right twat about it. </p><p>Draco has always struggled to verbalise his feelings. Even talking with his therapist about his past was difficult. And then came Harry, this beautiful, genuine man, sorting through his past and laying it out just as neatly as the cursed lights. Draco squeezed Harry’s hand and shook his head with a smile.</p><p>“You’re incredible." He paused a moment, trying to pull the words out of his own throat. "Please forgive me my less than charitable attitude.” </p><p>“Of course.” Harry was looking up at him so hopefully, his caterpillar eyebrows bunched together. “I love you, Draco. No matter what. You must know that.”</p><p>Draco could feel himself drowning once more in the earnest affection Harry so freely gave him. It filled his chest with warmth and caught in his throat. He breathed through the overwhelming feeling of being loved regardless of his numerous flaws. He felt his chin wobble embarrassingly and had to take evasive action. As much as he loved being wrapped in the arms of Harry’s love, it was still frightening to allow himself that vulnerability. It was much easier to reach for his old standby and defuse these heady emotions with humour, or sarcasm, or spite.</p><p>“Then next year you'd better take charge of sorting out the lights,” Draco tried.</p><p>Harry’s whole face lit up at that. “Next year?”</p><p>“Oh Merlin. Yes, next year! I love you, even with all your Muggle devilry.” Draco waved a hand at the neat pile of lights. “And maybe<i> next year</i> you’ll let me show you how to do it all the wizarding way.” </p><p>Harry was grinning at Draco, and he couldn't help but move a hand to cup Harry’s cheek. He straightened his face and continued more seriously, “Thanks for telling me, Harry. And--” </p><p>Harry swallowed, not daring to look away.</p><p>“Thank you. For rescuing me from these dastardly lights,” Draco said. Harry huffed a laugh as the tension drained from his body, but Draco pressed on. “No, truly. I was in a <i>dark</i> and lonely place. And you-” </p><p>“Don’t you dare say it!” Harry cut in, looking sternly at Draco’s growing grin.</p><p>“You turned on the light.”</p><p>Harry growled and tackled a cackling Draco to the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was giddy as he left the office. It had been a great day. The half shift he'd just finished at Mungos had been a breeze. He'd had a very productive appointment with his therapist that morning. AND it was going to be a great night! He was taking his handsome boyfriend to meet his mother - officially at least - and he was very much looking forward to the long weekend they had planned at the Manor. </p><p> Draco talked about Harry a lot in therapy, about how much he admired and looked up to the other man. They talked about what it meant to love someone so much you wanted to try harder, to be better. And they talked about the work Draco still had to do dismantling his emotional walls. Whatever Harry had seen in him that night in August he'd never know. He could only hope Harry would keep him around long enough for Draco to become something worth keeping. So he tried harder. To be better. Tried to let Harry know just how much he loved him.</p><p>It was a big step, bringing Harry home. The Manor itself was fraught with memories, age-old hurts – but Draco was ready to heal. Ready to prove to Harry that the future was all that mattered – their future together. He was ready. He couldn’t wait to collect his sweetheart, perhaps have his wicked way with him, change for dinner, and head to the Manor.</p><p>But when Draco arrived at Harry's place, it was to find Harry delicately frosting an enormous yule log, surrounded by the detritus of a dirty kitchen. Draco took a few steps further into the room to survey the wreckage. He spied at least three different biscuits on trays and cooling on the table. There were messy bowls of various sizes scattered across the worktop, and open tubs of ingredients left haphazardly about. </p><p>Harry, at the center of it all, looked a mess. His hair stood tall, stiff with sugar where he’d surely run messy hands through it. He had a kitchen towel slung over one shoulder, and chocolate frosting splattered across his unbuttoned shirt, as if he’d pulled the mixer up before shutting it off. Even his dark beard was stained with icing sugar, and it made him look alarmingly dashing in that salt-and-pepper kind of way.</p><p>“Oh Harry,” Draco murmured as he drew closer. </p><p>Harry set his frosting spread aside and picked up another bowl, carefully arranging sugared cranberries across the top of the chocolate log.</p><p>“It’s beautiful. I didn’t know you were planning this, love,” Draco said. </p><p>Harry’s single-track focus kept his eyes on the work in front of him, though Draco saw a blush across his dark cheeks.</p><p> “Yeah, I panicked,” Harry said simply, adding a few green sprigs to the Bûche de Noël.</p><p>“You panicked? At what? My mum adores you! What do you have to worry about?” </p><p>“Yeah, well. She's your family,” Harry said quietly, still fussing with the finishing touches. He whipped the towel off his shoulder and began to wipe the edge of the platter dry. “And erm—baking, cooking, preparing food—I used to hate it, as a kid, you know.” Harry waved away his past with the Dursleys and continued. “But it has sort of become a love language for me. I never cook for anybody. Unless, well. I love them.” He nudged the platter towards Draco and gave his hands a wave at it. “Ta-da? Please love me,” he half-sung, looking at Draco through his eyelashes.</p><p>“Harry.” Draco stepped into Harry’s space and put his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders. “You’re my dream come true. If I love you, she’ll love you.”  A smile was teasing about the corner of Harry’s mouth and Draco pulled him into a hug. “And I love you, you beautiful wreck.” Harry relaxed into the embrace and Draco waited a beat before continuing. “Though you’re very lucky I’m still wearing my scrubs. You’re just as messy as the rest of this kitchen.”</p><p>Harry tilted his head coyly and grinned at Draco. “I hadn’t noticed. Where exactly?” Harry leaned his neck back enticingly as Draco loomed, drawn in as if on a wire. </p><p>Draco spread his hands across Harry’s stomach. “Well here, of course,” he murmured. “You look as if you tried to decorate yourself before you remembered the cake.” </p><p>He scratched idly at the dried icing bits on Harry’s vest as he moved in for a deep kiss, sucking Harry’s breath in with his own before nibbling away at his lips. After a few moments, Draco released his mouth and ducked his head down to lap at his neck. Harry let out a soft moan and thunked his head back against the cabinet behind him.</p><p>“And here. Icing sugar?” Draco lapped at his adam’s apple, and around the column of his chin where Harry’s beard ended. He made his way up Harry’s jaw until he was just nipping at his earlobe before he spoke again, his voice husky with lust. “Am I going to have to clean you up, Harry?”</p><p>Harry’s bushy eyebrows bunched, as he moaned softly. “Oh, yes. Please, Draco.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. January</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Three…  Two... One... HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Pansy shrieked in delight as the wizards in attendance raised their wands in the air. Pansy led the group, casting a ball of light that grew into a huge globe, then released it into the air. The partygoers around her followed suit, and soon close to a dozen enormous colourful balls were bobbing and dancing on the breeze. They fell slowly to the ground and drifted across the thin layer of snow on the Manor lawn.</p>
<p>The crowd was in high spirits, giddy with the community that comes in making magic together. Pansy came up with the idea after watching a few too many Muggle holiday movies featuring increasingly bizarre traditions. This one, her own take on the Muggle tradition of a New Year ball drop, was certainly one of her more fantastic inspirations. </p>
<p>Draco had been gracious enough to lend her the use of the Manor to host her New Year’s Eve bash. Narcissa was away on the continent for the holiday, leaving their band of friends to make use of the extensive guest rooms. </p>
<p>Which was where Harry and Draco were headed a few hours later, giggling to themselves on their way up to Draco’s room. They stopped for a sloppy snog in the hallway next to an old bust, who eyed them disapprovingly until Harry draped Draco's blazer over the poor sod’s face and tugged him along. </p>
<p>Once in the bedroom, Harry nearly fell on top of Draco as he pulled him onto the bed. He laughed and fought to remove the clothing between them, pushing his hips forward insistently when he finally reached Draco’s stomach. He loved the contrast between his own hairy body and Draco's smooth, pale skin. </p>
<p>Harry mouthed his way across Draco's chest, gnawing at his collarbones, licking a path down between his pectorals. Harry bit hard on a nipple and Draco rolled his whole body against him, groaning low in his throat. Draco was practically undulating against the onslaught of Harry's wet mouth, in turns trying to pull him closer to drag that delicious beard against his skin and trying to shove his own trousers down without dislodging Harry. </p>
<p>Harry finally got there on his own as he moved steadily down Draco's torso, darting his tongue across the soft lines in Draco's belly, until he was shoving Draco's trousers and pants down in one go. Draco struggled to kick them off the rest of the way before Harry dove back into Draco’s crotch, rubbing his face into the damp creases between his thighs, nipping and snuffling at him like an animal. </p>
<p>Draco let out a long nasal groan as Harry mouthed lazily around the base of his cock. He didn't pay any attention to Draco's penis bouncing off his cheeks. Heedless of the way his curly hair tickled, Harry continued to work steadily around Draco's erection as if it was of no importance. </p>
<p>Draco was squirming in place, writhing and keening in an effort to get Harry to focus, but instead of swallowing Draco down, Harry pulled off entirely. Draco fell back to the bed with a whine as Harry stripped himself down in a matter of moments and climbed back on top of Draco, this time from the other direction. Now Harry was straddling Draco’s chest backwards, keeping Draco firmly in place with his own hips while he continued teasing, mouthing, kissing the skin around Draco’s cock. </p>
<p>Draco may have been the taller of the two, but Harry was by far the more muscular. Draco huffed, unable to wiggle his way into Harry’s mouth, pinned as he was. Draco had to satisfy himself with stroking the parts of Harry he could reach. He kneaded his way up Harry’s thighs and squeezed his arse cheeks together before pulling them apart.  He licked his lips at the sight of Harry’s dark hole, but even curling forward, he was too far away to reach with his mouth. Instead, he sucked his own fingers slick and began a slow exploration of Harry’s entrance, teasing and pressing. Harry hummed happily at the additional sensation and rewarded him with the attention his cock so desperately needed. </p>
<p>Draco let out a long low moan as Harry lapped his way up and down Draco's small dick, covering it with kisses and kitten licks. He finally wrapped his lips around the head and swallowed him whole. Draco lost himself in the sensation as Harry dragged his lips up and down Draco's shaft, squeezing his mouth tighter together or sucking hard. Draco continued absently petting at Harry’s hole, curling his fingers around the hair growing there.</p>
<p>Harry pulled off and started working Draco’s cock with a loose fist, and Draco's head cleared enough to focus. He pooled some conjured lube in his hand and smeared it across Harry's hole. Harry hummed his appreciation and pushed back just as Draco reached in with a finger.</p>
<p>They continued like this for several minutes, Draco prepping Harry almost lazily as he enjoyed the warmth of Harry's hands and mouth on his prick. Harry's weight kept Draco’s hips still, but when Draco pushed in a second finger, Harry lifted himself onto his knees, rocking his arse back against Draco’s hand. </p>
<p>Harry was only mouthing at the tip of Draco’s cock now, kissing and teasing the head as he focused on his own pleasure, swirling his hips around while Draco slowly fucked his fingers into that tight hole. </p>
<p>Draco was three fingers deep, curling into Harry’s prostate with the same maddeningly slow pressure Harry had treated Draco's cock to. Harry moaned and fell forward, pulling away from Draco’s hand and rolling onto his back to make little grabby hands at his lover.</p>
<p>Draco wasted no time kneeling between Harry’s legs and lining himself up at his entrance. Harry pushed out a full-throated groan as Draco pressed in, past the tight rim of Harry’s hole, past the inner ring of muscle Draco had worked with his fingers, still clinging tightly around Draco.</p>
<p>Draco didn’t have a big dick by any stretch of the imagination, but he did have stamina on his side and could read his lover’s body like a book. He started rocking in and out, a shallow pulse. Harry pulled his own legs up and apart, a goofy sexed-out grin already on his face.</p>
<p>“Yesyesyes,” Harry chanted as Draco worked his way into deeper thrusts, rooting around until he found the right angle. Every time Harry began babbling in bed Draco counted it as a win. He focused on the steady rhythm, winding Harry higher every time he hit that beautiful bundle of nerves. </p>
<p> “Oh, you take such good care of me, Draco.” Harry’s voice was high and whiny. His eyes were scrunched closed and Draco could feel his own face stretching into a grin at Harry’s sentiment. He never thought he'd enjoy having such a mouthy lover, let alone crave the affirmation of being told he was doing well. Draco couldn't decide if it was a sex thing or a Harry thing, that hearing him wail his love and adulation drove Draco absolutely wild.</p>
<p>Harry's mouth flapped open and closed, his breath hitching as he tried to catch his breath against Draco's unfaltering force. Draco slowed to grind into Harry’s prostate, bending Harry’s knees back towards his chest even further to deepen the angle. </p>
<p>Harry’s jaw dropped. His breathy sighs turned to deep, low groans as Draco began once again sliding all the way in and all the way out, using the deeper angle to push his short cock further into Harry’s tight heat. "Ohhh fffuck! Yes! I love it!" Harry was nearly gasping as Draco moved faster, precum and prostate fluid dripping from Harry’s cock onto his stomach. </p>
<p>“Draco,” Harry cried, dragging the last syllable out long. </p>
<p>Draco felt heady, almost manic with Harry’s pleasure. “Tell me, Harry,” he growled out between thrusts, "I want to hear you say it." </p>
<p>“Oh, I can’t, it’s aaah—” Harry was whining with overstimulation. Not a moment later his eyes flew open, coming across his chest with a full-bodied orgasm, nearly blacking out with the force of it. Draco continued for a few thrusts more before Harry’s whining took on a note of pain and Draco slowed to a stop. </p>
<p>Harry was tossing his head back and forth, cum still oozing from his cock, as tears leaked from his eyes. “You’re so good to me, Draco. So good to me.” He was babbling again and Draco could only grin, giving him a quick peck on each foot as he lowered Harry's legs back to the bed. Draco carefully pulled out as Harry shuddered against him. He walked on his knees over Harry’s hips to straddle his waist as he stroked his cock.</p>
<p> Harry was just this side of flailing, patting and petting whatever parts of Draco he could get his hands on as effusive adoration poured from his mouth. </p>
<p>Draco dragged his cock through the mess on Harry’s chest, lubing it further as he slid back and forth, rutting out his own pleasure against Harry’s body, in the mess Harry had made for him. Draco let himself come quickly, spurting his own ejaculate to the tune of Harry’s senseless praise.</p>
<p>"How did I ever get so lucky to have you," Harry crooned. </p>
<p>Draco climbed off Harry, batting his hands away for a moment so he could grab his wand to clean them both. </p>
<p>"I could say the same thing for you," Draco returned. </p>
<p>He cuddled up against Harry properly, resting his head on his furry chest, and wrapped his arm around his hips. Harry's heart beat loud in his ear as Harry caressed Draco's back mindlessly, still riding his orgasm high. It was easy for Draco to speak the truth of his emotions when Harry was a mushy puddle beside him. </p>
<p>"I love you so much, Draco," his puddle murmured into Draco's hair. </p>
<p>Draco kissed Harry's chest in response, letting himself settle into the moment. Here he was in his childhood home, in the same room where he'd cried, cursed his family, cursed himself, and resigned himself to a lonely half-life. He'd hid himself away in his flat, working himself to the bone in an effort to repay the debt that weighed heavily on him whenever he thought of the war. </p>
<p>And yet. </p>
<p>This beautiful, maddening man was here stroking him like a kneazle, oving him with no conditions on how or when or why. And he was happy. </p>
<p><i>"It's okay to be happy, Draco," </i>his therapist's voice echoed in his head. </p>
<p>He tucked his head under Harry's chin, squirming closer. </p>
<p>"I'm happy, Harry," he whispered against his chest. </p>
<p>“Happy New Year to you too.” Harry rumbled back. </p>
<p>Draco smiled. Harry must already be falling asleep. He squeezed him tight and relaxed. “It’s going to be a great one.”</p>
<p>Harry's hand wandered through Draco's silky hair once more. “With you by my side? Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>